This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Parking structures and the like are commonly constructed with concrete beams. The concrete beams can be in the form of double tee beams, tee beams or other forms. Tee beams are so named because they have a T-shaped cross-section and double tee beams have a cross section of two T's side-by-side (TT). The known double tee beams are connected to adjacent double tee beams with welded metal clips that secure the concrete beams together as vehicles drive over the beams. The welded metal clips are provided at spaced intervals between the opposing faces of the double tee beams and are welded to metal plates embedded in the concrete beams. The welded connections commonly break due to corrosion, fatigue or overloading. Accordingly, it is desirable in the field of parking structures and the like to provide improved connections between the concrete beams that can be used as an original installation or as a retrofit/replacement of failed connectors.